


Sweat or: Guided by the Senses

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Appreciation, Bubble Bath, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Freckles, Licking, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Muscles, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: January 1980. Remus encounters an intriguing smell.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius x Remus [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483745
Kudos: 53





	Sweat or: Guided by the Senses

Remus woke up after his afternoon nap feeling invigorated. He got out of bed and stopped by the wardrobe, yawning wide and stretching his arms towards the ceiling. Then he stopped to listen.

There were thuds and panting and strenuous groans coming from the sitting room. Rhythmic ones. Remus’s ears pricked up and his stomach became filled with yearning, fluttering things before his brain had properly registered why. 

He abandoned the idea to get dressed and hurried to the bedroom door wearing his pyjamas and bright red knitted socks. He pushed it open and entered the sitting room.

The cold winter sun was flooding in, lighting up his lover on the floor. Sirius was in his pants doing push-ups. 

Remus stopped in the doorway to admire the view. 

Sirius had been the proud owner of an athletically sculpted body ever since his early teens, and he had needed to do very little to maintain it since. Remus had begun to notice a change a little over a month ago when his lover’s shapely stomach had suddenly sprouted an actual, drool-inducing six-pack. He’d found out that Sirius and his ineffable partner in crime had decided to go to a muggle gym for a laugh, according to them originally set on just pranking the muggles. Remus had an inkling that James’s real reason was that Lily liked her men muscly, and that Sirius had mainly gone because he was curious about how the mechanics in the weightlifting machines worked. Whatever the original plan, the two had begun competing with each other until it led to them going back a couple times per week, and by now it showed.

Remus furtively put his hand on his upper thigh, closer to his groin than what was completely decent. Sirius was grunting almost like he was being pounded into. His arms were trembling and Remus could see individual muscles at work, all swelling beautifully whenever they were required to take Sirius’s weight. His naked back was broad but with a lithe waist, his devastatingly pale skin was shiny with sweat. The muscles there looked like they were dancing, bulging and receding in turn. The tattoo on the back of his shoulder and the ones on his arms were wet too, and Remus wanted to lick them. James’s scribbly handwriting was still visible on Sirius’s ankle, the first tattoo he’d gotten and the one that meant the most. Remus would lick that too, trace the letters with his tongue. Sirius’s behind was unfortunately clothed, but the swell of each cheek was plain to see. Remus put his hand inside his pyjamas, just to adjust his erection to lie more comfortably he told himself, but of course once he had his hand on it, it felt natural to keep it there, to keep a good hold of himself. A stroke or two couldn’t hurt, either.

“Take your dick out, love.”

Remus jumped, squeezed himself rather harder than what felt strictly nice. He may have shrieked as well, but then it likely sounded more manly than that.

“I can see you in the telly,” Sirius told him breathlessly. The TV in front of Sirius was turned off, but the black surface was reflective enough, it seemed.

“Oh,” Remus said in a small voice, hand still in his pyjamas but now protectively cradling the furiously throbbing length within.

“James couldn’t come to the gym with me today, but I still felt like exercising a little. You don’t mind, do you?”

Sirius got to his feet, face red from exertion, hair messily tied back, whole body wet. He winked, then shimmied out of his underwear, walking a fine line between his usual elegance and looking plain silly, and then he tossed his pants at Remus. Remus ducked half a second too late, got hit in the side of his face. Before he knew what he was doing he had inhaled deeply, eagerly trying to get at his lover’s scent. Soap and cologne and laundry detergent, but also, inevitably, musky, sweaty man-stink.

Sirius looked genuinely surprised, which registered before Remus grew too bashful to know anything but his woolly red socks and his own confused arousal.

“I was going to suggest I blow you in the shower, but maybe you want something before I get clean?”

Remus was hiding behind his fringe, eyes on his feet, but he certainly didn’t stop Sirius from walking up to him, nor from undressing him. He maybe even leant into Sirius’s neck, just for a second, mind, just to stick his nose into hot, moist skin and have a whiff. It smelled… Yeah. His penis, which they both now had a hand on, drooled out an embarrassingly hefty driblet of precum.

“Completely normal,” Sirius told him quietly, hot breath right by his ear, his tone of voice making it clear that he was worried Remus was thinking the opposite. “Or, well, it probably means you like me, which isn’t altogether normal, but people in love tend to like the way…”

It was one of the only times in his life Remus had heard Sirius’s voice falter.

“I love you,” Remus responded quickly, got his reward in a lingering kiss on the hinge of his jaw. Sirius’s body was touching his, head to toe, getting his sweat all over Remus’s front. Remus could feel Sirius’s prick swelling against his own, wet coarse pubic hair grinding together in a way that should have been gross but really wasn’t. Remus put his hands on Sirius’s bum, which was less wet than the rest of him, but still utterly squeezable. Remus did a bit of squeezing while Sirius kissed his neck, rough stubble and honey-sweet lips setting the sheer skin there alight. He kept breathing in resoundingly deeply, kept filling his lungs with nothing but Sirius. He almost thought it was making him drunk, and like with the best drinks, it was difficult to stop drinking once you’d gotten a taste of it. 

Taste.

Remus stuck his tongue out, not unlike a snake smelling something out. Sirius wasn’t prey, though, Sirius was…

“Tasty,” Remus decided out loud once he’d licked Sirius’s neck, once he’d rolled the taste around his mouth like a sommelier discovering a personal favourite. He dug his fingers into the meat beneath them, felt Sirius grind against him in response. Remus’s back was against the wall and it felt as if Sirius still wasn’t quite content with how close against it he was, felt as if he was trying to flatten Remus completely with his body. Remus was only just able to grind his hips back against his lover, but they definitely both benefited from that. Remus’s dick was pleased as punch, was pulsating eagerly and spitting pre-ejaculate around at an erratic pace. And Sirius was hard, so very hard against Remus’s stomach, sliding against Remus’s erection when he got the angle right. 

“I think I’d like to…” Remus broke off in a moan, because Sirius’s devilishly clever mouth had latched onto his neck just then. Remus felt him suck into delicate tendons and vulnerable flesh, suck and release, suck and release, and oh dear, weren’t those teeth?

He had to grab Sirius by the hair, pull him off and watch how his face contorted with pleasure from having it pulled. Remus released him and slid down the wall, mouth open and kissing a nipple here, licking the upper left ab there. Sirius’s whole six-pack rippled.

It was salty and animal and sour and strong and natural. All Sirius, all had been sweated out of his body. Remus got to his erection, which was always intimidating to deal with when using his mouth. He was dying to know what it tasted like right now, though.

“Look at you in all your splendour,” Sirius muttered from above, watching with dewy eyes as Remus let the hot length slide over his lips, slicked it up inside and let it glide back out. Remus looked up, good bit of dick in his mouth, met Sirius’s gaze while he swirled his tongue around the tip, probing, tasting…

Remus let out a small moan of satisfaction, muffled but presumably rather enjoyable on Sirius’s aroused flesh. Sirius swore. He cast him a playful look and let it out, clambered back up, body still awkwardly pressed against the wall, edged in by Sirius. Sirius who was breathing rather heavily, who seemed more than eager to get his dick flush against Remus. Sirius forced both his muscly arms behind Remus’s back, embracing him with all he was worth, locking Remus’s skinny ones close to his body, leaving him barely able to grasp Sirius’s hips. Said hips were grinding, not quite thrusting but certainly pressing in and in and in. Remus was drowning in the smell of body and sex and imminent release, kept his eyes closed shut, was trying to find Sirius’s mouth while blind, kept thrusting his tongue into Sirius’s neck, his hair, his earlobe, all over his fine-boned cheek and coarse stubble, licking lewdly over Sirius’s wide-open mouth, got met with a desperate moan. Remus squeezed his arse hungrily, tried to press him ever closer, kissed and licked messily over Sirius’s lips, over his tongue, over his teeth. Bit down hard and listened with some satisfaction to how loud Sirius was when he came, his arms squeezing around Remus and his bottom lip caught between Remus’s teeth, shouting and swearing and then moaning into Remus’s face.

It was so wet between them now. Remus released Sirius’s lip and shuddered. Looked down as best he could, their bodies sticking together. He was still hard, prick needy and freshly showered in the spunk of its best friend. Sirius began grinding against him again, bent his head to kiss Remus’s neck. He must have felt sore and oversensitive, but Remus didn’t need much. Something about how his arms were still forced to his sides by Sirius’s was thrilling. 

“Mmm…” he articulated into Sirius’s sweaty hair, his dick sliding slickly along Sirius’s stomach and groin and pulsing out more come between them. Sirius was trying to suck his Adam’s apple into his mouth and it felt funny. He calmed down slowly, completely safe in his lover’s arms.

“So much come,” Sirius told him eventually, sounding perfectly delighted about it. There was a lewd slurp as he stepped back, two bodies unsticking. Remus looked down with distaste; Sirius saw the same and looked as though a particularly benevolent fairy had granted him a wish. 

Sirius dragged a couple of fingers over his sticky groin and sucked on his fingers. Remus watched amusedly how his eyes fluttered close from apparent bliss. When he traced his stomach for more, Remus did the same, used his own index finger and covered it in thick come from his belly. Then he stuck his finger into Sirius’s mouth, tangled it with Sirius’s fingers that were already there. Sirius opened up and sucked and kept eye-contact with Remus.

“Both of us together,” Remus said tiredly, but not so tired that he didn’t follow the way Sirius’s tongue teased around the fingers in his mouth, the way it managed to caress all along the length of Remus’s index finger. Remus moved around a bit, pushed into the intriguing flesh on the inside of Sirius’s cheek. Was reminded of what his cock looked like doing the same. It gave a hopeful twitch between Remus’s legs.

Sirius gave one last suck and then slid off their fingers. He was looking at Remus’s dick now.

“It’s a shame, really. Can’t see all the pretty freckles you have on your tummy when you’re this covered in spunk. You even have a few freckles on your foreskin, you know.”

“Do I?” Remus said with a smile. 

“They’re this really light brown colour. Three of them form a perfect triangle, but you can only see them when you’re close to hard.”

“You don’t say.”

Remus was not surprised in the slightest when he was led to the kitchen table and encouraged to lie down on his back on it. He felt loose and relaxed and tired, so he didn’t mind a little lie down. Sirius bent down over him and gave the middle of his soft dick a long, sloppy kiss.

“You’re big even when you’re soft, aren’t you,” Sirius told his dick conversationally, mouth brushing it as he spoke. Remus blushed crimson and shuffled around on the table. His dick was pulsing with need again, hot blood surging forth. Sirius licked teasingly around it as it grew heavy and bloated, lapped up their old come, stopped to suckle on some curly pubes. Remus’s dick struck out on its own initiative, swelled out completely and bumped neatly against the side of Sirius’s face. He heard Sirius laugh into his groin.

“You’re so easy, Remus. Needy and helpless when my dirty mouth is on offer.”

“It’s always on offer,” Remus hissed, listened to Sirius laugh right into the shaft of his cock. 

“I’m such a slut for your big dick,” Sirius agreed, hot air blowing where Remus was so very sensitive.

“Come slut,” Remus corrected him, although any words at this point left him breathless.

“Mmm, your spunk belongs in my mouth and on my skin,” Sirius whispered. Remus strained his neck to be able to watch, watched his perverted lover lift his full erection with both hands, cradle it gently against his cheek. The stubble was too much, the image was too much, especially when Sirius met his eye and gave him a wink. Remus groaned, feeling almost upset, and let his head thump back down onto the table, closed his eyes. It didn’t help; he could still see the image of Sirius’s beautiful face nuzzling into his leaking dick.

He was expecting the sensation of a quick, rough deep-throat, was expecting to be swallowed down and gagged on until he could flood Sirius’s throat with another sticky load. Sirius had other plans.

He was tickled, first, quick fingers teasing lightly over his shaft. His dick jolted, severely unused to being edged, usually just got everything as hard and as fast and as wet as it wanted. A mouth brushed over him, up and down, a little moist but not nearly enough. Plush, sensual lips making love to him, but they weren’t enough, either. The tip of a tongue moved in tight circles around the slit in Remus’s dickhead. Remus growled, clenched his fists. Puffs of moist air on his glans told him Sirius was laughing. Sirius licked down the biggest vein, and Remus squirmed. It was infuriating, but at the same time it was unlikely he would have to suffer for long. He never lasted very long, how could he with Sirius?

Sirius got down to the base, got hold of some bunched-up foreskin with his teeth. Remus whimpered, but the way he reacted to the threat was to gush precum onto his stomach. His foreskin was loose enough that Sirius could take it like that, could play with it when it was rolled down. It felt fantastic. 

Sirius sucked on it next, tried to suck as much of the skin into his mouth as he could. Remus’s whole dick moved with it, rose up and then flopped back down into its pool of pre-ejaculate. One proper tug and he would come.

Sirius got down to his balls with his mouth, took hold of Remus’s legs and spread them impractically wide. Remus whined, then moaned when a testicle was massaged between indecent lips, suckled and rubbed all over with a soaking wet, spongy tongue. The other was drawn in and Sirius sucked and sucked, mouth overflowing with the entirety of Remus’s scrotum, frothy spit spilling down and teasing Remus’s arse crack. His dick was sorely neglected, but he wouldn’t touch it himself, would only clench his fists and pray for deliverance. Sometimes he managed to come untouched, although that seemed to be connected to nipple stimulation. Maybe it wasn’t cheating if he were to unclench his fists and rub the pads of his thumbs over his little nubs while Sirius fed on his balls, maybe he could pinch his nipples, milk them just a little…

Remus made a noise that might have been either irritation or gratitude, heart pounding as Sirius released his sopping wet balls and began licking his way back up. The saliva cooled and tickled and Remus did his best not to squirm. His dick flopped around hopefully when Sirius kissed the pubes at the root of it.

“Let’s get you off, yeah?”

Remus all but sobbed with relief, although he was angry, too. This had been completely out of order, and so hot. Sirius took his dick gingerly in hand, put his thumb in the spot just underneath the dickhead that was guaranteed to push Remus to climax. He was rubbing ever so gently, though, was not putting any pressure into it. Sirius took one of his hands in his free one, tried to coax it open.

Remus gulped for air, felt the smell of sweat and sex that was heavy in the air.

“That’s it, all you need to do is let go, love. You’re so close, I can feel you throb. I’ll help you, we’ll get all the come you’ve made out of you, just let go…”

Remus strained, his world reduced to just his pulsing dick and Sirius’s thumb massaging away at the same spot. He felt as if he was falling when he finally reached the point of no return.

“That’s it, paint your cute little belly for me, that’s a good boy…”

Remus got his brains back in a rush of colour and smell and noise, close to hyper-ventilating, immersed in the vulgar, sweet things spilling out of his lover’s mouth. His lover held his hand as it spasmed and clenched and massaged his dick slowly with his thumb. He came and came, all the while gripping Sirius’s hand until it was unlikely either could feel their fingers, until his dick was sore and spent and still throbbing because Sirius was holding it, now caressing all over the softening flesh with his palm. 

Then the tip was slurped up, drawn back into Sirius’s mouth, sucked on while Remus’s whole body undulated from oversensitivity and acute pleasure. Remus gritted his teeth, willed his body to still. He could feel gross new dribbles of wetness from how the semen on his stomach slid around with his movements. 

“You’ve got such a tasty dick, Remus,” Sirius told him. He had sucked the last drop out of it by now, Remus was convinced, and he could feel Sirius’s gentle hands patting it goodbye after laying it to rest in the crease of Remus’s thigh. It occasionally twitched. 

“Mmm,” Remus got out, trying to keep his hips still. He thought he’d felt a… Yeah, that was Sirius’s tongue. It was dipping into the little puddle on Remus’s stomach, lapping away in tiny kitten licks.

Remus’s breathing stayed heavy, his whole ribcage rising and falling. He focused on just feeling. Sirius’s tongue was warm, almost hot compared to the rapidly-cooling spunk. He could feel the traces of his lover’s tongue, teasing his skin, cleansing it, sometimes staying a bit longer and drawing scorching paths through the mess.

“Perfect little tummy,” Sirius told him, rubbing a palm over the spit-slick skin, helping it dry. Afterwards Remus could feel Sirius using just the tips of his fingers, tapping gently over the sensitive skin of his stomach, maybe mimicking raindrops or piano-playing. 

“So many freckles,” Sirius continued proudly. Remus reluctantly cracked his eyes open. His lashes were sticking together. “They’re gorgeous, every last one.”

Remus got out a non-committal grunt. He was becoming aware of how hard a surface he was lying on.

“Still think I smell good?”

Remus crinkled his nose, making Sirius laugh.

“Yeah, thought so. But it’s good to know you don’t mind my homemade perfume when you’re horny.”

Remus was too tired to blush properly. Every last limb felt like an overcooked noodle. Sirius bent down again and kissed his nose.

“I’ll draw us a bath, yeah?”

With that he was gone. Remus listened lazily to the noise of running water from the bathroom. He sat up reluctantly, heard his back crack as he straightened up, looked down to give his body a perfunctory check. Every last drop of come had been lapped up and his dick looked so raw it might have belonged to a teenager who had just discovered masturbation.

He shuffled into the bathroom on exhausted legs. The tub was filled with water and had two rubber ducks lurking amongst the sparkly, fresh-smelling bubbles on top.

“Accio beers!” Sirius said, flicking his wand. There was a clinking noise and a door slamming shut and then two muggle beers came soaring into the bathroom.

“You’re a treasure,” Remus acknowledged sleepily, wondering if he could get away with a second nap today after they had bathed. 

They both got into the bath, which was just large enough for the two of them and the two of the rubber ducks. One poked Remus in the elbow all the same as he was settling in, trying to get as close to his lover as he could without actually drowning him. The duck quacked, and Remus was too tired to ask Sirius if he knew at what point the muggle toy had learned to vocalize. He was almost certain it hadn’t been able to make noise when they bought it.

He leant into Sirius, dropped his head down on the broad shoulder on offer and accepted his beer. Sirius was becoming lovely and fresh now and Remus poked his nose into his neck to get a good whiff of his clean skin. He would happily get drunk on this, too.


End file.
